Next day/Meet Firestorm
This is where the riders meet Firestorm in The Day Connie Came. next day, the team are now with their dragons Apple Bloom: Hey, maybe we should go see Connie again. Sunil Nevla: Yeah and we can introduce her to our dragons. Zoe Trent: I like it. they fly to Connie's mansion and land outside of the main yard Scootaloo: Alright, let's find Connie. start walking to the mansion when they hear a growl and then as they get closer they see a huge Typhoomerang! Yuna: gasps Get down! hide behind a bush Typhoomerang: growls slowly look up from the hiding spot Sweetie Belle: gasp That Typhoomerang is near Connie! see Connie standing near the Typhoomerang. Apple Bloom: What it doin' near Connie?! Skyla: Maybe it's gonna try and eat her! Button Mash: Quick, let's get it! is about to race forward but Sweetie Belle stops him Sweetie Belle: NO!! Button, Typhoomerangs are very aggressive! Yuna: She's right, anything we might try to do, it'll attack us all! Button Mash; So what do we do? Russell Ferguson: Let's keep our heads down and watch. And it the Typhoomerang does anything, we attack it. they stand in their spot and watch as they do the Typhoomerang doesn't try to attack or try to kill Connie. Vinnie Terrio: Hey, why isn't that Typhoomerang doing anything? Zoe Trent: I don't know. Zeñorita: Hold on, that Typhoomerang isn't trying to get Connie, it's interacting with her. Penny Ling: It is? Zeñorita: Si. Look. look back up and see that Connie and the Typhoomerang are playing Yuna: Aw, look at that. Scootaloo: I guess it's safe for us to come out. then step out from their hiding spot and walks towards Connie and the Typhoomerang Yuna: You know this dragon, Connie? Connie: Oh yes, this is my Typhoomerang, Firestorm. Yuna: Whoa! Scootaloo: No offense, but how does a giraffe get a Typhoomerang? Connie: Well, It all started when, flashback Connie: narrating I was on my way back home, when I heard something] see Connie walking down the sidewalk and then she hears a moaning sound and looks around Connie: narrating I didn't know what it was exactly, but It sounded like something was hurt. She followed the sound and then in an alley way, I found a baby Typhoomerang, injured. playing Connie: Aw you poor thing. up the injured Typhoomerang Typhoomerang: in pain Connie: Hey, little one. Typhoomerang: growling Connie: narrating So I took the Typhoomerang back home with me. see Connie carrying the Typhoomerang on her back and she steps into her old home. Connie: Mommy, Daddy! Look what I found. Bills and Novel come out from their rooms and take a look Novel: Oh my! It's a dragon! Green Bills: Where did you find it? Connie: In an alley. Badly injured. Dragon: squakwing Connie: Can I try and care for him? Green Bills: I don't know, taking care of an animal of any kind a is a big responsibility. Are you up for it? Connie: Yes, Dady. I can do it. Novel: Then it's settled, that dragon is your responisbility. ends Yuna: Wow! Connie: Yeah, Firestorm was my only friend I had in Manehatten. Connie takes out some photos Connie: Here's us. As he grew up. picture is shown it we, we see Firestorm still growing up Connie: Till finally he reached the age of a young adult. Skyla: So cute. Connie: Me and Firestorm have grown close since then. He is very protective of me. Yuna: Makes sense, it's same for me and Nightstar. Nightstar: growls Connie: Is that a Night Fury? Yuna: Yeah. Connie: May I? Yuna: Yes. walks up to Nightstar Connie: I've never seen a Night Fury before. But she's a real beaut. then retracts her teeth Whoa! in her mouth And retractable teeth! How did you manage to get a Night Fury? Yuna: I found her in the forest, she was shot down and wounded. Connie: Oh my. Yuna: But Zeñorita's mother helped us out with that. She gave Nightstar a healing potion that healed her. Connie: Cool. And Firestorm and I have managed to work ways of communicating. Watch. roar Firestorm: in reply Connie: a spinning motion with her hoof Firestorm: around Connie: Alright, Firestorm. Now show me want you wanna say. then takes his claws and then starts to write out something in the dirt Penny Ling: What is he doing? Firestorm finishes and in the dirt, he wrote: "Can I have an Eel?" Connie: Okay, Firestorm. takes out a huge eel and throws it at Firestorm, who catches it and then sallows it whole Button Mash: Your dragon can write? Connie: Yeah, I taught him how. Nyx: Wow! Hiccup would love to see something like this! Connie: Hiccup? Sweeetie Belle: Oh! That's right, we haven't introduced you to our other friends! Connie: Uh, okay. Yuna: Come on, follow us. And bring Firestorm along too. Connie: Alright. they lead Connie and Firestorm down the path and then into Berk on the way, they pass a rose patch Connie: ACHOO!! Swettie Belle: Whoa! Are you okay? Connie: out her hankercheirf Yeah, I'm okay. her nose I'm sorry, I'm allergic to roses. Zoe Trent: You're allergic to roses? Connie: Yeah, but not just by smelling them, if I touch one rose, my body starts swelling and itching, and then I get trouble breathing, and if I'm given medical attention soon, I could die of breath lose. Apple Bloom: Whoa Nelly! Well, we'll make sur' not ta' git' ya' near any roses! Berk, the riders meet up with the Vikings Yuna: Hiccup! Hiccup: Guys! Good to see you. Connie Who's this giraffe? Apple Bloom: This is Connie, she was the one who moved in that mansion. Hiccup: Nice to meet you. Connie: Hello. Yuna: That's not all, she has a dragon herself. walks into veiw Fishlegs: A Typhoomerang! Snoutlout: Wow! Hiccup: Hold on, this Typhoomerang is Connie's? Yuna: Yeah! Connie: Oh Yes. This is Firestorm. I found him injured in an alley way back in manehatten when he was an infant. So I brought him back home and took care of him. Hiccup: Wow. Astrid: Nice. Connie: That's not all, check this out. Firestorm, show them. then writies in the sand, "Hello, nice to meet you." Fishlegs: Whoa! You taught your dragon to wrtite?! Connie: Yeah. I taught him as he grew up. Hiccup: What a clever giraffe. Connie: Thanks. Hiccup: Your welcome. Category:Stuingtion Category:The Chronicles of Equestria and The Isle of Berk Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Stuingtion's Written Stories